metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
Gunslinger is an achievement/trophy in Metro Last Light. Overview This achievement is awarded to the player for killing at least one enemy with every single weapon available in the game. That includes all guns, your knife, throwing knives, claymore mines and the two types of grenade. It can be a kill on an enemy human or a mutant. Note that all small non-hostile mutants, such as mutant crows and hatchling shrimp do not count - due to a glitch, Spiderbugs do not count either. Below is a written guide for a foolproof way of getting this achievement/trophy without missing a weapon. Alternatively, refer to the list of Last Light weapons as a checklist of weapons. Note that DLC weapons, including the RPK-74 and the Abzats Shotgun, VSSK Vychlop and the DShK 12.7mm Machinegun do not count. Location Guide The following guide is for Ranger Mode (2 guns), attempting Shadow Ranger, Invisible Intruder, Invisible Man, Invisible Savior, Invisible Soldier and Rain Man achievements/trophies, and only using weapons found in the Metro, none that have been bought. The guide contains spoilers. Sparta Take the Valve and Revolver with you to the surface. Ashes Kill the Watchmen with the Revolver and Valve. Torchlight When Pavel asks for help with the grate, there is an Ashot with an extended barrel and a Lolife nearby (this may require a bit backtracking) - pick them up. Echoes Do not get the Duplet here, just stick with the Lolife and Ashot to kill the Watchmen . Revolution Check the locker when you retrieve your gear: there is a Kalash here if you look carefully. Inside the room where each enemy carries a gas mask there is a Tikhar up the stairs - pick it up. Regina Inside the flooded room to the left there is a Bastard. Swap it with the Tikhar. Keep going. To the right there is a room (a Watchman will run into this room so look for that). Kill the Watchmen here with the Kalash and Bastard. Inside the room there is a Shambler. Backtrack to get the Tikhar. Keep going. You will be attacked by Watchmen - kill them with Tikhar and Shambler, and wait for one to jump on Regina to knife it. Bandits Near the end where you have to ring the bell for the boat there is a quad-barrel Duplet up stairs - use it to defend against the Nosalis while waiting for the boat. Sundown Use grenades, incendiary grenades and Claymore Mines to kill the shrimp. Incendiary grenades will instantly kill any shrimp. The big Shrimp will take more than a grenade to take down so fire at it first and lay down Claymores while backpedalling. Pick up the Kalash 2012 here in a house near the red missile. Nightfall Kill the Watchmen here with the Kalash 2012.¨ Undercity In a room where there are a few Nosalis eating the bodies, look up - there are Winged Nosalis hanging bat-like to the ceiling. One throwing knife to the torso should kill it silently. Contagion Enemies here carry the Saiga - knock them out and pick it up. There is also a Helsing on a table in a room with a lot of bodies on the second floor. The Crossing Kill the Watchmen here with the Saiga and Helsing. Pick up the VSV near the ladder toward the end. The Dead City When you see the vision of being hit by a car, kill the Watchman with the VSV. Immediately walk to the left and into the house. There is a corpse clutching a Preved in the bath tub on the second floor. Kill the Watchmen here with the Preved. D6 As soon as Artyom has access to use the Gatling you must kill regular soldiers ''before ''the riot shield guard and flamethrower heavy, as they do not count as a kill. As soon as you kill one soldier with the Gatling, the achievement/trophy will unlock. Category:Achievements